


The loneliness of centuries

by cursed_siren (orphan_account)



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/F, do not read, i beg, this is giant ass cringe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cursed_siren
Summary: Helsee left Kikia’s bed and their adventuring party of 3 others in the dead of night with not even a goodbye.The cult she had been running from had caught up to her and she could not bear to endager those she had grown fond of.Now, about 2 years later, the temple of Sseth, now ruled by her is attacked by adventurers, aimed to take down the cult.Yet when death wraps its hand around her neck, Shuza crossses paths again with her old love.





	The loneliness of centuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marie+%3B%29).



The loneliness of the centuries

The worst part of it all was the emptiness.The empty words in her ears, the empty halls she roamed,the empty promise in the crown of Hematite on her head, the empty prayers meant to appease more the people than the gods.

„No, take him away, he‘s failed one too many times“, words she felt like having spoken too many times in the last years.Disappointment had become the husband to warm her bed at night.Raiders and Hunters and Guards from the Kind had tried to cut down the House Eselemass countless times.But cut off the head of a Hydra and two heads regrow to take its place.One of these heads was Shuza, last daughter of house Eselemass.The carved head of a snake with bared fangs and sapphires set into its eyes that was coiled together over her brow seemed to watch more than the Queen herself as the former captain of the guard was taken away.It was not too uncommon for adventurers or Raiders to enter the temples in their attempt of self proclaimed justice.For far all of them had failed, their blood spilled upon marble floors and their humanity taken from then soon after.  
Days like these reminded her so often of the glimpse of freedom she had gotten years ago,a short one, not longer than the breath of a drowning man just as he breaks the surface of the waves.Days that, if she had continued could‘ve led her to the hilts of the swords that clattered to the ground whenever those who tried to break the church of Sseth failed.But now what she had left were her Ghosts, the brother she had lost, the love she had barely grasped, the friends she had lost and those she had found.

But the Moon rose glared down upon the world, cold and unforgiving.The eye of the great serpent watching, unblinking t.And so she stayed, waited for another wave of death within the confines of the temple, never had heretics ascended further up the stairs than where the snakepits laid.Waiting for an end for the emptiness.  
Not until the screech of metal against metal made this moment much more real than Shuza could‘ve ever wished, so suddenly imminent that she could feel breath breathing against her own neck, shock wrapping his skeletal arm around her like the embrace of a long lost lover.  
Not untill cursing and screaming in the tongues of old sept through the walls and the Queen gathered her skirts, rising from the throne.The curved stairs ascended to the apex of the temple, the large doubledoors flying open with a bone-shaking force as she entered the dimly lit staircase, rushing up the stairs.  
And although her legs carried her, she had yet to know where she was running, or why, at this point.A hand against the great column the stairs were coiled around,she paused, her breath coming in bursts and blood pumping in her ears.So loud that she didn‘t even hear death descending upon her.  
Instead the axe now embedded between her shoulder blades greeted her with a burning trench of heavy, nauseating pain, her knees giving in and blood soaking the deep blue silk as she instinctively raised a hand defensively.Death had sounded a lot more poetic in philosophy.It seemed like death would not come in a long black robe or a black crow, instead with eyes full of rage and short-cut, dark hair; a large war axe shining in crimson looming overhead, capturing distant torchlight for just a moment before swinging down again, hitting the stone stairs by no more than an inch.“Mercy“-It was one of the last few words in common Shuza could bring herself to remember in these moment, words cut down by a roar of a pure, primal blood and the long curve of iron descending upon her once more,embedding itself in her stomach.Der pain was madding, burning hot just so slow that for just a moment, she could look down and just find time to grasp the hilt of the axe before the pain set in.Dizzying and so mind numbing that she could not even scream in agony, just incoherent muttering and curses. Her fingers grasping the wooden handle did not offen much resistance when it was pulled back, blood willing the wound, soaking her skin and hair unfortunate enough to reach this far down.Spots of darkness swirled through her eyes and pain, dizzyness and nausea took her, her gaze meeting those that would take her from this world,Through the darkness, it was no more than a illuminated silhouette.  
But they were dark as night and unforgiving and beautiful.

»H...Helsee ?“

Words of an old name she hadn‘t heard in years, spoken by a voice that cut deeper than any weapon could.A voice so ingrained into her mind that not through it came with a swell of old memories.Memories of a little town not too far away from Bloomhaven.“Kik?“,she responded, voice coarse with pain and breath shallow as her deep red ichor would not stop spilling over the white stone stairs.  
For a moment unmoving, standing there,as if both of them were scared the moment would cease if either of them moved.  
But for the first time in years that had seemed endless, Helsee found peace in the eyes of a loved one long lost.


End file.
